theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeomayn Uallas
__FORCETOC__ Aeomayn Uallas is a Thane from the Pale and commander of a Nordic host over fifteen hundred strong, with five hundred of them having already landed in High Rock. He is a veteran of both the 4E19 Reach Campaign and War of the Wolves. Strong, stern and honourable, he is close to the epitome of what Nordic nobility should be. Having made landfall in Northpoint as political refugee and foreign settler both with the hope of finding a new home for his followers, he represents either a golden opportunity or a terrible hinderance to the Bretons of the North. Characteristics: Appearance It is often remarked that the Nords of the Pale have a habit of being taller than the average Nord (already of considerable height), and Aeomayn is no exception. At a commanding six and a half feet tall, he towers over most other men. Coupled with his heavily muscled and broad shouldered frame, forged by both by virtue of his ancestry and the years of fighting he has endured throughout his lifetime, he is an intimidating sight on and off the battlefield. His face features a strong bearded jaw, framed by long blonde locks of hair and baring an almost permanent scowl that is matched by hard deep blue eyes. His body has the odd scar here and there from many years of fighting. There is a certain rugged handsomeness to him when he smiles, though even these are typically cold, and those stemming from genuine happiness are reserved for those closest to him. Weapons. Attire and Miscellaneous Aeomayn wears heavy armour of a variety of materials: his steel cuirass, pauldrons, vambraces and greaves are all faced with red leather, serving both a protective and decorative purpose. Beneath this he wears a chainmail tunic and a leafmail skirt. Often, he will wear his armour in accompanied by a heavy green cloak that is golden trimmed. When not in in his armour he wears simple yet well made tunics, jerkins and surcoats. His clothing features a great deal of leathers and furs. As a warrior he has a formidable arsenal; it is a rare sight not to see his strongly forged longsword worn at his hip. He also wields a long handled hammer, which is usually slung over his back. His sword features a little ornamentation on the crossguard and pommel but his hammer is rather plain. His most formidable weapon, however, is the giant of a greatsword that he keeps in his possession. Gifted to him as a symbol of his status when he became a Thane, the weapon is made of Sky-Forged Steel, featuring a rather wide blade, as well as lengthy handle and crossbar, both of them ornately decorated. Over all the weapon is a monstrous five and a half feet long, meant only to wielded by a giant of a man - a discription that fits Aeomayn perfectly. As a result of his ownership of this weapon, Aeomayn has been bestowed the kenning of Long-Fang, also a reference to his sigil, a snowy sabrecat's head on a crimson field. Aeomayn also owns a carving knife which in extreme circumstances can double as a weapon. He is also in possession of a hardangar fiddle that he occasionally plays as well as a large red journal, filled with songs and poems that he himself has written, as well as the tale of his own life which he is constantly updating and hopes one day will written again by another as a great saga. He also owns a strong grey warhorse named Ned. Personality "Not one for two words where one would do. He's a good man, an honest man, but I wouldn't test his temper." '' ''- Baedred Borne on Aeomayn Uallas Aeomayn has a strong sense of honour and responsiblility, unafraid of personally metering out justice and discipline. He also possesses a will of steel, able to fight to the bitter end and beyond to achieve his goal. Despite this apparent grim severity, there are occasional moments where his more boisterous side is revealed, though that is usually reserved for very close companions or when he is bonding with his men. He is not the most religious man, respecting as opposed to worshipping the gods, but he does have a deep respect for those who have given their lives in battle. From a young age he was trained in the Old-Nordic battle doctrine, taught to be the first to advance, the last to retreat, and that a honourable death on the battlefield was the greatest glory he could achieve in his life; a mindset he has drilled into the minds of the fighters that follow him. That said, he is not one to throw his or other people's lives away needlessly. Remembering his common roots, he often acts as their advocate among the nobility, and prefers to judge people based on merit and skill rather than bloodlines and wealth. He respects those with strength of will, courage and honour, and does not tolerate those who cannot be straightforward, which results him speaking succintly and oft times bluntly. Indeed, he is well known for his blunt honesty, as well as his severity at the slightest hint of deciet. His temper is like a volcano, usually no more than a simmering rumble, that eventually explodes into a very frightening rage. Despite this, he is a surprisingly taciturn individual and exceedingly ambitious. Indeed, his biggest flaw is also his greatest strength; his tenacity and ambition mean that he will stick with a cause to the very end, even while the wiser would suggest to abandon it. In his youth he was something of a womaniser, but that all changed after he met his wife, Sigrun, to whom he was committed to utterly. Since her death however, he has shown very little interest in women thus far, although perhaps he would marry again in the right circumstances. Skills: Aeomyan has fought his foes from ship, horse and foot, thus is an expert footman, sailor and horseman. As a warrior he is familiar with virtually any weapon that he comes across, though as is to be expected, there are certain types that he favours above others. He can a greatsword with great efficiency, and is well versed in the use of a shield paired with a spear, sword or hammer. However he is arguably at his most formidable when dual wielding his longsword and hammer. As well as being a formidable fighter he is also a great commander of men, often leading attacks personally rather than commanding from the rear, a trait that has earned him respect and loyalty from his men. Indeed, he has almost a natural talent for command, as seen by his great military success despite his relatively young age. Like any good soldier, he also knows how to maintain his gear. Aside from his martial qualities, he has some knowledge in governance, as he was responsible for the upkeep of an area of land in the Pale which was granted to him by the Jarl. He also has some talent in singing and playing the hardanger (fiddle), as well as some basic woodcarving. He also has some skill in rhetoric, particularly in the form of rousing speeches before battle (though they are usually succinct). He also learned from his father and then from Baedred various aspects of how to build and masonry, though he is by no means a great builder himself. He knows enough in theory, but would require an actual professional builder to make his visions come to life. Background: Origins Aeomayn was born a commoner. His father, Malcolm was ex-legion - particularly skilled in fort building - and had fought during the Oblivion Crisis, but had long since retired and acted instead as a village sherrif. His mother, Sif, was a farmer. The family lived a rather quiet life in eastern Pale in the village of Krokyr. As Clan Uallas had always been stern traditionalists, Malcolm made sure that his son would be ready to fight from an early age, instilling in him the old nord values. Malcolm was later killed when Aeomayn was nine years old, fighting bandits as part of his role as town sherrif, leaving him to be cared for by his mother and his father's closest friends; the couple [[Baedred Borne|'Baedred']] and Melkorka. When his mother died when Aeomayn was sixteen, he left his home to live with Baedred and Melkorka, essentially becoming their foster son. Together with Baedred and some fellows in the village they became the town problem-solvers, doing everything from guarding livestock to hunting bandits. He was already a popular individual within the village, noted to be just like his father. The Reach Campaign It wasn't long until Aeomayn and his village mates found themselves in the army in 4E 19. King Falhof of Solitude, the son of King Thian and one of the mightiest and most skilled generals of his time, decided that it was time to invade the Reach, partially to expand his own borders and partially as retribution for the part they played in the Oblivion Crisis almost twenty years earlier. Aside from his own forces in Haafingar, King Falhof also called upon the Jarls of Dawnstar and Morthaal for troops, both holds having seceded from the rest of Skyrim and become part of the Kingdom of Solitude. Morthaal sent no troops as they had suffered a food shortage and needed every available man in the fields, but Kurgen Felgeif, Jarl of Dawnstar and cousin to the king, began a hold-wide muster, and his force was only outnumbered by the King's forces by a third. Aeomayn was quick to enlist upon hearing of the campaign and formed a warband with his village mates, Baedred among them. The opening stages of the campaign began more or less as expected; the massive Nordic host easily swept aside initial resistance, sacking a few small towns, and although harried by Reachish guerilla forces, the Nordic army did well. However, unlike all previous wars before hand, something had changed in the Reach. The deeper Falhof pressed into Reachish territory, the more organised resistance became. Eventually, he came to meet organised armies waiting for him, blocking off key passes and limiting his advance. So instead, Falhof swept eastwards, looting and pillaging as he went, sacking various towns and castles successfully. During this time Aeomayn slowly rose through the ranks, earning respect from his fellows and eventually the attention of Kurgen Felgeif - and on one occasion King Falhof himself - who suggested that he might be suitable for Thanehood, should he continue proving himself. However, the tide started to turn against the Nords. The Reachish armies began to outmaneuver the larger Nordic army, joining forces all the while. Slowly, by blocking off certain passes and freeing up others, they forced the Nordic host deeper into the Reach, slowly cutting off supply lines and tightening the noose. Eventually, Falhof found himself in a tight position, with one army gathered to the north of him, cutting him off from Solitude, and another to the west, blocking him off from Markarth, his eventual intended target. Realising the trouble he was in, Falhof prioritised re-establishing supply lines with Solitude and attacked the army to the north. What followed was a long and brutal battle against a well prepared foe. Among the Reachmen their fought a great and terrible Briarheart, who sowed death and dismay among the Nords with his fell magic. However, as it looked as though the Nord line was going to break, Aeomayn Uallas once again distinguished himself, facing down the Briarheart in single combat and striking him down. Inspired by this, Falhof was able to rally the Nords and drive the Reachmen back. The battle ended in victory. Despite the Nordic army defeating the Reachfolk, it was a heavy blow to the Nords: Falhof had lost a third of his army that day, more men died in that battle than all of the previous engagements combined. Further, while one army had been defeated, the Reachmen still had another fresh force ready to face him, which had now repositioned itself to Falhof's south, as well as other possible forces further west. Even if the Nords defeated the second army, the losses from battle would be so great that Falhof wouldn't have enough men to continue his campaign. Upon realising this, he made his retreat in short order. The second Reachish army followed after the Nords, reclaiming virtually every town and castle the Nords took along the way as they made their retreat towards the border. After no more than a year, the Reach Campaign was officially over, the Kingdom of Solitude only expanding by a narrow strip along their border. The War of the Wolves While the King and his forces remained behind a month longer to establish short-term stability in the newly conquered region, the forces from the Pale were sent home, their job complete. Aeomayn and his warband had managed to survive and all returned to Krokyr intact. However, this peace did not last long. Having established a local government in the conquered region, the army of Solitude made it's exit from the Reach. It was on the road to Solitude that King Falhof - riding ahead of his army with only relative handfull of his housecarls as was his way - was ambushed by Horme bandits and killed. His death sent ripples through the nobility of Solitude, beginning with his own children. Already, Falhof had six sons who could replace him, and they quickly began vying for power. Some of them made calls to the Holds for support. Kurgen Felgeif delayed mustering his own forces from the Pale for as long as he could, though even when he did it was still unclear which claim he would be supporting. Morthaal was once again silent, and mustered no troops. Falhof's seventh child - Princess Freya '''- also rallied her forces, but not to partake in the power struggle her brothers had created, at least initially. Instead she focused her efforts on rooting out the Horme from Haafingar. She was outrageously successful in this mission, and when she did turn her attention to the throne she had rallied a great deal of support to her claim, although the odds were still stacked against her. The scales were tipped however when Kurgen Felgeif announced that it would be her claim that he would support. Until recently, the men in the Army of the Pale had been loyal to Falhof, and as she had defeated the Horme and obtained revenge for their king, the men were more than supportive of their Jarl's decision. With Kurgen's strength added to her's, the Princess of Solitude began to defeat her brothers one by one. As Aeomayn and his village mates fought under the Princess's banner, helping her oust her brothers from power, he again distinguished himself. Kurgen made Aeomayn one of his commanders, and as a result of his command, he was able to win two key victories in Freya's name. At Fort Hraggstard, he forced the surrender of '''Prince Ularik by taking the fortress from under him. Ularik long admired the Imperials in their ability to hold a fort and decided to do the same. While Ularik waited patiently behind his walls, Aeomayn combed the fortress for any weaknesses and discovered an old secret entrance on the cliffs below. Using this, he snuck men into the fortress during the dead of night while most of Ularik's forces slept. They were then able to open the gates for the main force to enter. Virtually unopposed, Aeomayn's army subdued the garrison and sent Ularik back to Solitude to be judged by his sister. Battle of Claw Isle Aeomayn's most notable battle however would be at sea, leading Kurgen's fleet against that of another contender, Prince Tolbjorn. Of all Falhof's sons, Tolbjorn was the greatest commander and warrior, but his temper made him unpopular and he was also rather cruel. He had managed to rally the majority of Haafingar's fleet to his cause, and while Freya retained a decent number of Solitudean ships, Tolbjorn had naval supremacy. As Freya, Kurgen and her generals waged war on land, Aeomayn met Prince Tolbjorn at sea. Though his fleet was smaller, Aeomayn proved himself as a commander, taking advantage of Tolbjorn's aggressiveness. Aeomayn divided his ships into three groups. He positioned a small number of them in Haasik Straight - the narrow body of water separating Claw Isle from the mainland - to be the bait while the rest of the fleet waited on the other side of the island. Seeing the small fleet and unaware of reinforcements, Tolbjorn's fleet moved in to destroy them, sweeping in from the south. The smaller fleet retreated, luring Tolbjorn's ships into the narrow Haasik Straight. Then, Aeomayn's fleet attacked, leading one group to hit them from the north while the remainder under Baedred's command sailed in from the south, hitting them in the flank. Trapped in the straight with no where to go, Tolbjorn's fleet was completely destroyed. Tolbjorn himself met his end when his longship was torn in two, crushed by the prow of the war galley Potema, the very ship that Aeomayn commanded. With his aid, Princess Freya was able to oust her brothers and become Queen of Solitude, and he was recognised by her as one of the key players that helped her rise to power. This conflict would come to be known as the War of the Wolves. After the war, Kurgen stayed true to his word; in 4E 21, at the age of twenty-three, Aeomayn was made a Thane. Thanehood "Being Thane changed him. He used to smile a lot more before then. He grew into a greater man because of his position, no doubt, but what about what was lost? Being Thane built him up, and broke him all in one go." ''- Melkorka Borne on Aeomayn Uallas's rise to Thanehood'' As well as a place at court, Aeomayn was granted governance of the southern Pale; a very important station at it contained large open tracts of land for farming, something that was mostly lacking in the rest of the hold. Aeomayn, though new to ruling, proved to be a quick learner, and he also made an important friendship with a Thane in Whiterun's court; the old nord Tiberius Longstride, who along with his son Tartarus held Northern Whiterun in the name of their Jarl, and together the pair were able to maintain not only a peaceful border for their respective kingdoms - Whiterun had become an independant kingdom - but a strong personal friendship. Another relationship that Aeomayn cultivated was with Sigrun the Fair - a minor noble whose clan had lived in the southern pale for generations - and it wasn't long before the two were wed early in 4E 23, and Sigrun grew to be with child. However, luck was about to run out. Due to complications that arose during the birth, neither Sigrun or the child survived. It was said that Aeomayn's smile also died that day, and for a long time it seemed nothing could bring it back. Then, in 4E 24, Jarl Kurgen died, and his son Iorleth Felgeif didn’t look favourably upon Aeomayn, as he feared that the thane would take away the southern part of his hold from him and make himself a Jarl, or change allegiance an become part of the Kingdom of Whiterun due to his friendship with Tiberius Longstride. The next year, Iorleth gave Aeomayn an ultimatum; surrender his lands and titles or watch them burn. In order to prevent his lands and the people within them from coming to harm, Aeomayn was forced to relinquish them and was exiled. Around a hundred men left with him, declaring that they were loyal to him first. They would become his honour guard. Exiled It was then that the idea arose to find a new life elsewhere, to create a Nordic colony away from Skyrim that he could rule to replace the lands that had been taken from him. He couldn't remain within Solitude's borders for much longer, lest he and his followers be exiled altogether without coin or supplies. Thus he decided to act first and prepare to leave Skyrim of his own volition. The choice of Northpoint came from the news of the recently ended Unification War; a weakened kingdom would be easier to negotiate with than one at full strength. So, he slowly gathered funds for the venture; he would need supplies, manpower and ships, and all he had was one hundred heavy horsemen. His greatest benefactor turned out to be the Queen Freya of Solitude, partially because he had distinguished himself when fighting for her claim and partially because she saw the potential for a Nordic colony in Northpoint that could enhance the prosperity of her own kingdom. With financial backing for the venture taken care of, Aeomayn moved into the next phase. Over the next few years, Aeomayn began recruiting volunteers, mustering a force of four hundred and fifty fighting men and their families, along with his hundred personal guard. Aeomayn personally retrained and drilled the warriors to his liking, and helped ensure their complete loyalty. His plan was simple; an initial wave of warriors would make for Northpoint first and treat with the local government in order to obtain sanctuary. Once this was established, the others would arrive. In order to house them all until such a time, a temporary settlement was build along Haafingar's north-western coastline. After three years of preparation and training the first wave of Aeomayn's fleet set sail, baring five hundred warriors towards the Kingdom of Northpoint. His hopes, to carve out a piece of land for himself to replace those he lost in the Pale, by any means at his disposal. So it was that he set sail from Skyrim and traversed the seas with his five hundred, making landfall on the stormy night of the 12th of Frostfall 4E 28 along the eastern coast of Northpoint, an equal distance from the capital and Milton, managing to evade the local navy forces due to the stormy weather. Recent Events: Upon arrival, the Nords established semi-permanent campsite and hauled their ships ashore. After figuring out their exact location, Aeomayn commanded that no one was to leave the camp without his leave until they had assessed the political situation, rather than continuing to the capital as originally planned. The morning after their arrival, a lone horseman was spotted upon a hilltop looking down on the camp before fleeing north, undoubtedly a spy or scout allied with the Crown of Northpoint. They believed that it was only a matter of time before someone was sent to investigate the arrivals. However, three days passed and no messenger had been sent. It was then that word reached their ears that [[Daric Caron|'King Daric']] had fallen ill some time ago, and that there was a distinct lack of updates on the king's condition. Having been through the death of a Jarl before, these facts signs led Aeomayn and Baedred to a worrying conclusion: King Daric was dead. Aeomayn however also saw some advantage to this situation were it to be true. How well this would pay off for he and his men remained to be seen. Just over a week later, a messenger finally arrived in the form of [[Ser Liam Caron|'Ser Liam Caron']], the Commander of the Knights of the Tempest. Cautious of the new arrivals, he had brought two hundred men and camped them not too far from the Nord's campsite. He then sent a rider to the Nordic Camp, who met with Aeomayn with the demands that he meet with Ser Liam and state his intentions. Aeomayn sent him back to the Northpointers with two pouches - one containing soil with the single worded note saying "intent" and the other containing salt and bread - and a laconic verbal message; "Aeomayn Uallas sends his regards". Once the messenger had departed, Aeomayn had his men prepare to recieve Ser Liam. While the more subtle hints of the message were lost in translation (though this was to be expected) the overall intention of a peaceful arrival was understood by the Northpointers, who sent word back to Aeomayn to meet Ser Liam with no more than three companions at the Rock of Calhar. Aeomayn agreed to the terms, though appeared to be growing weary of waiting, and gave the order to have the ships ready to set sail the moment the word was given. Whether he will be ordering them to sail home or to Northpoint's capital depends entirely on how well the meeting goes... Category:Nobility Category:Nord Category:Commoner Category:Characters